


He’s Definitely Out of My League

by Madam_Marie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Eventual Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sirius Black, Hogwarts with technology, James Sirius Potter Being an Asshole, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Marauders' Era, Post-Hogwarts, Remus is an artist, Remus is not a marauder YET, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Being an Idiot, Songfic, Werewolf Remus Lupin, gay shit, songfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Marie/pseuds/Madam_Marie
Summary: The second Albus Dumbledore knocked on the door, Remus knew something shit was going down. Little did he know he would soon be sent to Hogwarts to attend “real” school for his 5th year. There, he meets the charming and wild Marauders. Will he fall for their charm just like everyone else or will this situation call for disaster?im shit at summaries yw <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just some gay shit and idk where its going :’)
> 
> This is kinda a songfic?  
> Well more like Remus writes music?
> 
> Be prepared for gay sexual tension c:

“We’re definitely getting expelled,” Peter whimpered while following Sirius Black and James Potter like a puppy.

James scoffed in response. “Padfoot and I are the best damn wizards in our year, like hell we are.” 

“Dumbledore probably just called us down to tell us how amazing we are,” Black declared, winking one of his deep blue eyes as a closing statement. 

“You seriously aren’t even phased at all? After all the shit we pulled…” Pettigrew trailed off before stuffing his hands in the pockets of his baggy grey sweater. He sighed under his breath, internally knowing his expulsion would be of no great loss to the wizarding world. 

He would never be like Sirius or James in any capacity and that was the unspoken truth the Marauders would forever bear. 

Potter was gifted with a wand, no denying that one. He managed to maintain outstanding grades with minimal effort. Magic was like a sixth sense to him.  
Not only blessed with his skills, he was breathtaking to look at. 

From his inviting coffee brown eyes to his perfectly falling brown hair to his euphonic voice there was no hint of imperfection. 

Sirius Black was arguably the most attractive man at Hogwarts, and maybe even the wizarding world, depending on who you ask. 

His piercing blue eyes seem to look right through you, standing out against his pale skin which looked as perfect as porcelain. It’s not a rare occurrence to hear the lolitas swoon over Sirius, seeming to believe his jawline was “sharp enough to cut your finger on.” 

When it comes to his hair, where does one start? Flawless, raven locks fell gracefully against his face, piling on his head in thick and silky layers. His gorgeous strands were light in weight and even the smallest gust of wind sent them flowing like a river full of sirens. 

His wand was like a fifth limb, his control over it strong, natural and unbreakable. No one can really say if it was due to his family’s blood or just his own developed ability. Either way, his gift was undeniable. 

And then there was Peter, of course. The third Marauder. Everyone knew he couldn’t hold a candle to the other two. He was admittedly more of their follower. Not that he minded though. Having such infallible wizards and friends was a blessing in itself. Peter was sure someone would kill to be as close as he was to the iconic Sirius Black and James Potter. 

Pettigrew could have sworn his heart skipped a beat as Sirius confidently pushed open the ominous doors to Dumbledore's study. This was it. 

“Mr. Black, Mr. Potter and Mr. Pettigrew, it’s a pleasure,” a hoarse voice chimed from within the study. 

“Dumbledore,” Sirius and James said in unison, greeting him with a small nod.  
Their eyes naturally scanned the rows of multicolored books surrounding his rather intricate desk. 

“Are we getting expelled?” Pettigrew blurted out, his tone sounding much more pathetic than he had hoped.

His two friends turned to look at him, Black seeming rather annoyed and James letting out a sigh. 

Surprisingly, the headmaster had little or rather no reaction to this. 

“Well boys, I’m glad to inform you that as of tomorrow, you will be getting a fourth roommate,” his stern, yet gentle voice informed them. 

Sirius groaned loudly. 

“Merlin, is he gonna be like the one we had first year? All he ever did was complain!” the boy retorted. 

“Yeah, he made such a big deal about every little thing. We were just having fun,” James joined in. 

The headmaster let out a sigh. 

“To be fair, the number of noise complaints you three have gotten is nearly uncountable. I know you were not thrilled with your previous one, but I assure you your new roommate is not like that,” Dumbledore spoke, unphased by the complaints. 

“Can’t he just join someone else’s room?” Peter offered while internally acknowledging his own disgust at the idea of a fourth person. 

“No, Mr. Pettigrew. All of the other rooms are occupied by four people. There is only three of you. Now this is final and I expect you to welcome him just as you would anyone else.” 

The tone in the headmaster’s voice clearly implied the conversation was over, Black and Potter eventually giving in. 

*********  
“Well now we gotta clean all our shit off the fourth bed,” Sirius sighed from his top bunk, his leg hanging over the side and swinging impatiently. 

James looked over at the piles of clothes, books, paper and trash covering the mattress, which honestly looked more like a trash pit at this point. 

“Ugh, yeah,” He sighed from underneath his friend’s bunk. 

“Does this mean we actually gotta clean the room too?” Pettigrew moaned while eyeing the mess around him. 

“Unless Dumbledore himself is staying in here I’m not picking anything up,” James declared. 

“Same,” Sirius agreed. 

“Well if we aren’t cleaning the floor I’m just gonna push all the garbage off the bed and onto the floor,” Peter said. 

Black hummed in agreement and James shrugged. 

“Do you guys think it’s strange someone is transferring into Hogwarts in the fifth year?” The long haired boy thought out loud. 

“That shits kinda unheard of,” Potter offered while he grabbed a piece of candy off the nightstand. 

By now Pettigrew had crawled up the latter and began knocking piles and piles of random possessions off the bunk above his. 

Sirius scanned the hoards of stuff falling to the floor, before his eye caught something.  
He slid off the top bunk, landing with a loud thump. 

“James! It’s your old notebook from second year!” He exclaimed before grabbing the leather covered book out from under an old shirt. 

“Which one?” Potter beamed from his bed. 

“The one where we wrote down all the smash or pass stuff!” 

“Oh my god I thought that was long gone, let me see that!” 

The boy jumped into the pile of rubbage next to his best bud before opening the notebook.

Page 1

Lily Evans  
Sirius: Smash  
James: SMASH  
Peter: Smash?

Severus Snape  
Sirius: PASS also ew what the fuck  
James: HARD PASS  
Peter: Why is he even on here 

Narcissa Malfoy  
Sirius: She a whole bitch- PASS  
James: Smash  
Peter: Smash!!

“I can’t believe you said you would smash Narcissa!” Sirius laughed. 

“We barely knew her back then, come on!” James argued. 

“Honestly this notebook helped me survive Herbology. I would’ve died without it,” Potter recalled, a warm smile spreading across his face.

“That class was so fucking boring,” Black agreed. 

“We should honestly start doing this in class again,” Peter exclaimed.

“Hell yeah. James, bring it to Potions tomorrow!” 

“Between the new roommate and that notebook tomorrow is gonna be a real banger!” James spoke between his laughter. 

“What if he’s a dumbass like our last roomate?” Pettigrew thought out loud. 

“Then we gotta kill him,” Sirius said nonchalantly, which caused Potter to nod in agreement. 

“I swear if that asshole comes at like 6am and wakes us all up I’m gonna make his life a living hell,” James grunted. 

“Well if you’re that concerned about sleep we should probably crash, eh?” Peter suggested before plopping down on his mattress. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Black agreed before pushing himself up with his muscular arms and climbing up the wooden ladder to his abode, Potter laying in the bed beneath his. 

“Oh fuck it’s already 2am,” He whispered to himself before taking off his black framed glasses and setting them on the bedside table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay well now our beautiful remus is on the way to hogwarts <33 also sorry if im making remus come off as pretty salty but if u were a werewolf i think u would be to ;)) ALSO SORRY ITS SHORT AF DADDYS

Remus could already smell disaster in the wind. A werewolf going to Hogwarts?  
That seems like a great idea! 

The young man sighed and ran a finger through his sandy blonde curls. His sorrowful emerald green eyes scanned his relatively barren room, checking for anything important that he would have to shove into his suitcase last minute. 

“Remus the train leaves in forty-five minutes, lets go!” His father called from the living room, his voice having a sense of alarm. 

The werewolf couldn’t help but roll his eyes.  
His father seemed like he couldn’t wait to get rid of him. 

The boy tried to be understanding though. Ever since that wretched night when Greyback sank those merciless fangs into his flesh and infected him with Lycanthropy, Mr. Lupin had to bend over backwards for him to have a halfway decent life. 

Remus’s mother had died shortly after that night, leaving his poor father to deal with his failure of a son. 

Albus Dumbledore was really the only other person who was willing to deal with him, offering to homeschool the werewolf after he realized his “gift with a wand.” 

The teen was pretty sure the thing about him having natural ability in magic was bullshit and the man had simply offered out of pity. 

He looked over to his suitcase, his stomach knotting. It was far too late to turn back now. He was going to Hogwarts, where there were kids his age, parties, set schedules and everything else in between.

It would be far different than his secluded life on the outskirts of London and the wolf was sure it would be no better. 

Public places really weren’t his scene, let alone a school filled with a bunch of rowdy teenagers who are probably gonna make fun of the scars that littered his body. 

Remus reluctantly dragged his massive luggage outside of the creaking wooden house, knowing his fate was sealed.  
He threw it into the trunk haphazardly before slamming the door with an unnecessary amount of force. 

The front seat felt like a death trap, his father’s never ending speech about how “great” Hogwarts is going to be. 

Blocking out the older man’s fruitless ramble, the werewolf pulled a small plastic white bottle out from the pocket of his grey vest. 

His precious IBUProfen. The rattling of the bottle was enough to get Mr. Lupins attention.  
He looked at his son concerned. 

“Do you have a headache?” He asked. 

Remus looked over at the man before popping two tablets into his mouth. 

“No,” he deadpanned. “Just preparing for when I do.” 

This drew out an annoyed sigh from his father.  
“I don’t know why you always have to be so pessimistic about everything, Remus.” 

“Oh god here we go,” the teen thought to himself, those beautiful eyes rolling in annoyance. 

“Just because you have a disorder doesn’t mean you’re entitled to anything. Some people would kill to have a spot in Hogwarts and yet here you are bitching about every little thing,” his voice filled with disappointment with a hint of disgust. 

Remus didn’t mean to come off that way- he really didn’t. From a young age he came to find that his disorder would ruin any burst of joy he would ever feel. Why should he allow himself to become so vulnerable? Since that damn night he was to bear a cursed fate. 

***

The train station was always bustling with people, wizards and muggles alike. Of course you had your fair share of wealthy city goers, and the people asking for money. That was to be expected in a city like London. 

The werewolf gripped the handle of his suitcase so hard his knuckles began to turn white. Not to mention it weighed a ton. The station was starting to become more of mosh pit at this point, especially for an underweight, lanky teenager like him. He’d lost count of how many times he had been shoved by some overweight business person rushing to work. 

It was somewhat of a miracle when the Hogwarts Express pulled up, its horn blowing loudly and metallic exoskeleton gleaming in the sunlight. 

Remus ended up sitting in a compartment by himself, which was rather pleasing. It was nice to finally have a moment to breathe and have some space. At least no one would be give him looks due to the scars running across his face like they always did. 

Briefly he pulled his phone out, clicking the lock button. Zero notifications, as per usual. 

Sighing, the teen leaned back into the seat and slid out a book from his bag. 

He couldn’t help but smirk at his own cunningness, when he remembered it was his copy of “Fifty Shades of Grey” that he had slid a different book cover over. 

While anyone else would believe he was reading “Catcher in the Rye,” he alone would be consuming line after line of romance. Oh, uh and kinky sex, but no one needs to know that. 

This was going to be a long ass train ride.


End file.
